Can I be in love with him?
by jaj15889
Summary: Jake and Miley broke up. But he wanted to come back. What can Miley do? Moe, Jiley
1. Trailer

**Joe and Miley don't get along well**

_Shows Miley and Joe shouting at each other_

**Their friends try everything to help them get along, but things just don't work out**

_Shows Lilly, Oliver, Kevin and Nick trying to stop Miley and Joe_

**Miley had a boyfriend, but he dumped her**

_Shows Jake on TV talking "Miley, I think we should break up"_

**She fell apart**

_Shows Miley on bed crying_

**Her friends finally got Joe and Miley being friends**

_Shows Joe holding out his hand to Miley "Friends?"_

_Miley smiled taking his hand "Friends"_

**But Jake came back**

_Shows Miley looking at him with her eyes wide open_

**He wanted to get back with her**

"_Miley, I want us to be together again"_

**Will she accept? **

**Will anything happen between Miley and Joe?**

**FIND OUT IN "CAN I BE IN LOVE WITH HIM?"**

**That's all in my head. There will be wayyy more details in my story. I hope you'll read it. Read it, enjoy it and review. **


	2. Chapter 1 New student

** First chapter of this one.**

**Miley's POV:**

"HEY MILEY, HURRY UP" Lilly yelled from outside my house.

"YEAH, CAN YOU HURRY UP A LITTLE BIT MORE?" Nick yelled.

"JUST A MINUTE" I yelled back. I was preparing for school.

"Hey bud, breakfast?" my dad asked.

"Uh, no thanks, I'll skip" I said then quikly got out of my house. Lilly was standing there with Oliver, Kevin and Nick. Nick, Lilly and Oliver have been my best friend since pre school. Joe and Kevin are Nick's big brother. Nick's house is right next to mine.

"Let's go" I said.

"Miley, don't you want to wait for Joe?" Nick asked.

"Why should I wait for him?" I asked him back.

"Because he is your best friend" Nick replied smiling innocently.

"No, he is so not my best friend, ok?"

"Like I want to be your friend" a voice that I recognized immediately, said.

"Well good, then we have the same thoughts. Let's split up" I decided "Who wants to go with Joe, go to the other side"

"Miley, we want to go with both of you" Lilly said.

"Choose one" Joe said agreeing with me.

"JOE!" Kevin yelled in Joe's ear.

"Ouch, Kevin. I'm right here. Stop yelling" Joe said rubbing his ears.

"You will go together. No splitting up, got it? Now let's go before we're late" Kevin said as he started to walk. Since he was the oldest so we don't want to argue with him.

At school, how ironic. My locker is right next to his. I told Lilly to change but she didn't listen to me. They all wanted me to work with him but I will never and ever do that.

"Come on, Lilly. Chage with me. I don't want my locker to be next to his" I whined like more than thousand times since the start of the year.

"No way. That is your locker. Face it" she said turning away.

"Ughhh" I groaned opening my locker to take my books.

"Kevin, please change" Joe whined. I looked over at Kevin's. His locker is pretty far.

"No way dude" Kevin said closing his locker.

"Kevin, please change with him. Or you can change with me" I said.

"You have to stay. No one will change. You two should learn to get along with each other" he said heading towards his next class.

"Kevin, the next class is in 10 minutes" Joe yelled.

"Don't care" Kevin said still going.

"Ughhhh" That was Joe's turn to open his locker then slammed it.

"If you think slamming it will work, then you're wrong" I said raising my eyebrow at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, ok? I'm older than you, remember?"

"Yeah, with a brain of a little child" I mumbled. He opened his mouth trying to argue back but Lilly stopped us "Guys. Stop acting like kids"

"Yeah, she's right" Oliver said agreeing with her.

"Now, let's go to our class before we're all late" Nick said finished the fight between me and Joe. Since Nick and I had the same class so we went to class together. Lilly and Oliver went another way.

We had PE so we went to the gym. Walking in the gym, I covered my nose.

"Gosh, why is everytime I come in here, I smell this?" I asked Nick.

"I don't know, maybe it's too smelly that even the janitors don't want to clean up" he replied. I giggled. Then Coach Hanson, our teacher walked in.

"Morning guys" he said.

"Morning coach" we said in unison.

"So, as you know, next month, our school will have a basketball competition with West Coast school" he announced.

"Guess that's why we had a 'test' last time" Nick whispered. I nodded.

"Yeah, I hope I will get in" I said. I had always dreamt of playing in the school team. Especially basketball.

"Oh, right. You love basketball" he said mocking. I glared at him. He glanced back at me. "Oh, shut up" I said. He nodded and turned his attention to Coach Hanson.

"According to the test's result, I picked out 4 of you to be in our school's basketball team. 2 boys and 2 girl" he stopped. I waited.

"2 boys are Andrew Jackson and Nick Gray" he finished. I opened my eyes widely and turned to Nick, his jaws dropped.

"Nick, it's you" I told him happily. He was still staring at Coach Hanson in shock.

"Me?" he asked, freezing.

"Yeah, now go down there" I encouraged him. He stood up slowly and walked down to stand next to Andrew.

"We had 2 boys, now it's time for 2 girls" Coach started. I crossed my fingers.

"Jessica Milers" he annouced as Jessica screamed "OMG!"

"Yeah, can you stop screaming and get down here before I…" Jessica ran to him before he finished the sentence. He shook his head and turned back to the list "The other girl is Miley Stewart"

Like Nick, I was totally freezed up in my seat.

"Miley, come down here, come on" he said. I walked to him, still couldn't believe that I got in.

"Uhhh, coach, can I ask you a question?" David Anderson raised his hands.

"Yeah?"

"I thought basketball was for guys. I mean, how can you put girls in the team? Girls are weak, not strong, not smart…" he started. I, as in every girl in the gym, glaring at him in disbelief.

", are you complaining? Wait, don't answer that. You know that you can't beat these girls in basketball, don't you? And since I'm a man, when talking about girls, I think that the are very smart and bright, and so many good things. They may be not strong, but they're not weak, and they're smart. Try beating up Miley or Jessica, or even Angela, I will let you join the team" Coach said in a strict tone. Angela was another girl in our class. She was good enough to be in our school's team. If they take 3 girls, I bet they would take her. I looked at her. She was a little disappointed, but she faked a smile when she saw me looking at her.

The rest of the class was the match between us. Nick, Andrew, Jessica and I splitted into 2 teams. Nick and I were on the same team, of course. When the game ended, we were tied. It was tired, but absolutely fun.

Nick and I got out of the gym as soon as we could to hurriedly go to our Biology class.

"I can't believe I'm in" he said afterwards.

"Me too" I said agreeing with him "I can actually play in a school team. With team mates and such"

"Miley, relax" Nick said as we walked into Biology class.

"Why can't you be excited? Come on, Nick, I know you are" I encouraged him, but he still didn't say anything. We sat in our usual seats. Then our teacher, , came in.

"Listen, class" he started "I know that you all don't want to hear this, but I have a project for you to do during the class"

The class groaned. Suddenly, a guy walked in.

"Uh, sorry, is this the Biology class?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 2 Miley's admires?

**Miley's POV:**

"Is he new?" I whispered to Nick.

"I think. I haven't seen him around"

Our question was repeated.

"Are you new?" our teacher asked him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm a transferred student" he answered.

"Well, take a seat next to Nick and Miley" he said pointing to where we were.

"Ok" he replied.

"Wait a minute. What's your name?" the teacher asked.

"Jake Ryan, sir" he said and sat down next to me.

"Hi, I'm Miley" I said sticking my hand out then pointed to Nick "And that's Nick"

"I'm Jake" he said smiling.

"Class, listen. As I was saying, you're gonna have a project today"

"Can we pick out our partners?" Jimmy, the noisiest student in the class asked.

"No, I already picked out the pairs" he said then held up a piece of paper "These are the pairs. I'm just gonna read it"

He read the list and I waited. I just hoped that I would be Nick's partner.

"Miley Stewart, since you are the best student in our class and Jake is the new student, I want you to be his partner"

I opened my eyes widely and looked at Nick, then looked at Jake then looked back at the teacher.

"Got any problem?" he asked.

"No, sir" I mumbled to myself.

"Good. Nick, seeing as how Miley is not your partner, you're gonna be Laura's" he said and Nick almost jumped in the air. Laura was the one he had had a crush on since last year.

"Ok" he said happily and turned to Jake "Thank you so much" then he ran to Laura. She smiled and talked to him.

"Why did he have to thank me?" Jake whispered to me.

"Because you came, so I have to pair with you, he will get to pair with Laura over there. He has had a huge crush on her" I explained.

"Oh" he finally said.

The whole period we worked on the frog that we were given. Time passed by.

"Ok, we'll continue next time. Dismiss" yelled when the bell rang.

I put my books into my bag and waited for Nick. He was still talking to Laura. I still waited, patiently. Finally, when he was done, he walked to me, still looking at Laura. I raised my eyebrows.

"Nick, be careful or you're gonna crash into a desk or something" I warned. He turned around with a dreamy face.

"With that dreamy face, doesn't need to turn away, just look straight ahead, he still can be crashed into things" I mumbled then turned to Jake "So, what do you have next?"

"Uhhhh, lunch, music, Algebra and History" he said as he looked at his schedule.

"OMG, me too" I exclaimed.

"Maybe we should go together" Nick suggested. I looked at him raising my eyebrow, again.

"When did you wake up from your beatiful dream in which I know that Laura got a big part?" I asked him. He glared at me "Let's go. The others must be waiting"

I led Jake to the cafeteria. After getting the food, I went to the table where we usually sat. They were there. Kevin was reading one of his books, Lilly and Oliver were arguing about something and Joe……ugh, that jerk, I don't wanna talk about him.

"Lilly, Oliver, Kevin" I said ignoring Joe.

"Hey guys" Nick said glaring at me.

"Hey Nick, and who are you?" Joe asked Jake, also ignored me.

"Joe, I know you guys can't stand each other, but if you can't even remember her name, then it's really rude" Kevin said looking up from his book.

"Who are you?" he asked as he saw Jake.

"This is Jake Ryan" I said introducing him to everyone " Jake, this is Kevin, Nick's older brother, Oliver and Lilly" I completely ignored Joe.

"And this is Joe, my other older brother. He's younger than Kevin" Nick added, continued to glare at me.

"So, you're new, huh?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah. I'm just tranferred from East Coast middle school" he said.

"Hey, my cousin goes there" Kevin exclaimed.

"Really?" Nick asked him confusing.

"Yeah, Lauren, remember her?"

"Oh, right. She's the same age with us" Nick said.

"Same? Wait a minute, I think I know her. She's my ex-girlfriend" Jake exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. She has had over 10 boyfriends for now. She always got dumped" Joe said understanding.

"Yeah, she admitted it to me" Jake said remembering all the memories.

"So now you're in the same class with Nick and Miley, huh?" Kevin asked him.

"Yeah, Biology, Music, Algebra and History" he answered.

"Cool" Lilly exclaimed.

"How about you guys?" Jake asked Lilly and Oliver.

"I'm in the same Algebra class with you" Lilly answered.

"History" Oliver replied.

"Cool"

Then the bell rang. Lunch was over. Nick, Jake and I went to the Music class. Once we got in, we talked for a while. Nick and I tried to find out more about Jake. We kept talking till the teacher, , walked in.

"Ok, as I had informed you yesterday, today, you're gonna have to pick 2 partners and write a song. This would be count as the final exam" she said.

"So you mean we won't have to do the final exam?" Tommy, a student in our class asked her.

"Your exam will be performing the song you wrote" she answered.

"So, we have to whole semester to finish the song?" he continued.

"Yeah" she replied then turned to the others "Any other questions?"

"Will we get to pick our own partners?" Tommy still didn't give up.

"Yes. In case you don't like my settings, you will the whole period today to pick out the partners" she said as she sat down and read a book. The whole class got out of their seats and asked the others to partners with them.

"So, you wanna be partners?" I asked Jake and Nick.

"You don't have to ask. Of course I'll always be my best friend's partner" Nick said proudly.

"You?" I turned to Jake.

"Well, since I'm new here, and you guys are the nicest students to me, of course" he answered with a smile.

"Hey Miley" Tommy's voice came from behind me, I turned around "Well, I was just wondering, if, you know, be my partner?" he asked. He glanced at Nick for a moment "And Nick can also be our partner"

"Look, Tommy, I also got 2 partners" I said gesturing to Nick and Jake. He glanced at Jake, confusing.

"I understand about Nick, but who is this guy? I've never seen him before"

"His name is Jake Ryan, and he's new" I replied.

"Oko, so you're gonna pick this new kid and not even care about me?" he asked then walked away angrily.

"Who was that?" Jake asked me confusing.

"Oh, that was Tommy Davis. He has had a huge crush on Miley. He has tried to impress her so many times. She just doesn't have any interest in him" Nick explained it to Jake.

"Really?" he asked.

"Miley has lots of secret admires in this school. You will see more in our next classes. You already saw 2" Nick said.

"One is that Tommy guy, who is the other?"

"Jimmy Tunnel. You know, the guy in Biology?"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Nick replied.

"Wow. How many are the others?"

"I'll show you later" Nick promised him.

"Hey, I don't have that much" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, not much, about more than 15" Nick said sarcastically.

"Wow, you must be very hot here, huh?" Jake asked me curiously.

"No, not really"

"Yeah, you're hotter than Jessica Millers. She only has 8"

"8?" Jake asked opened his eyes widely.

"Yeah. She's also good at basketball. So is Miley. So is Angela Bale. I think all the hot girls in our school have a thing for basketball"

"Who is Angela Bale?" Jake asked confusing, again. Maybe Nick should start to explain things to him slowly.

"Oh, she's a girl in our PE class. She is the 2nd hottest girl in our school with 9 guys" Nick informed him.

"So you're definitely the hottest girl, right?"

"No, I'm not, don't listen to Nick" I said glaring at Nick. He noticed that glare.

"Hey Miley, I'm just telling him the truth" Nick said totally innocently.

Then the bell rang.

"Remember, prepare a song" reminded us.

Nick, Jake and I got out of the class and went to the Algebra class. We bumped into Lilly on the way, so we all went together. Walking in the class, Lilly and I sat in our usual seats, next to each other, and Nick sat with Jake right behind us. , our Algebra teacher came in.

"Ok, guys…." He started then he got cut off.

"Sorry, I'm a little late" a guy ran in.

", why are you so late?" asked him.

"Because my friend dared me to….."

"On second thought, I don't want to hear it. Now, take your seat" he said and pointed at the seat near me.

"That's James Davidson, another of Miley's admire" Nick whispered to Jake as James sat down in his seat.

"James? He's in my Technology class" Lilly said.

"Yo, Davidson" Nick called him.

"Yeah, Gray?" James replied with an annoying look on his face.

"The dare you had at lunch, does it have anything to do with Miley here?"

"What do you mean?" James asked him confusing.

"I heard some of your buddies my English class" Lilly continued.

"What buddies?" James asked even more confusing.

"Bunch of jerks you sit with at lunch" I answered.

"Miley, stay out of this, ok?" James said looking at me then he turned to Lilly "Anyway, what did you hear from them?"

"They planned to dare you at lunch. They said they would dare you to…" she stopped, looking over at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"They said they would dare him to ask you out" she said truthfully.

"WHAT?" I yelled. The teacher turned to us immediately ", is there a problem?"

I blushed "Uhhh, no. I just….Lilly said that…..you're wrong" I stuttered and knew that Lilly would kill me later. I heard James giggling.

"What? Why am I wrong?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Well, that's why I yelled. You are totally right. She just….read the wrong thing. She must have mistaken, she's a little bit tired since….I made her eat a lot of things at lunch" I kept on stuttering.

"Fine. You're clear this time. Now sit down and don't make a sound" he said gesturing me to sit down. I sat into my seat and waited for him to turned his attention to the board again, I turned to James.

"Is that true?" I whispered to him angrily.

"Well, yeah. But I didn't. I turned them down. That's why I'm late" he explained and smiled "By the way, I like the way you stutter and find the way to get out of trouble. That is so smart" he said dreamingly. I pulled a disgusting face on him "Ewww". Then I turned to the board, trying to write down all the notes.

_Rang. Rang. Rang. _The bell rang. Finally, one more period. Getting out of the classroom, I sighed in relief.

"OMG. You can't imagine how relief I am to get out of Algebra class" I said to Jake and Nick. Lilly already went to her Geography class.

"Does this have something to do with that Davidson guy?" Jake asked me curiously.

"Ugh, I can't spend 5 minutes alone with him" I said shivering. I went to my locker to take my History book. I put my Algebra book back in there. I noticed my pencil was gone.

"I must have forgotten it in Algebra class" I mumbled then I turned to Nick and Jake "You guys got any pencils?"

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me that made me jump "I do". I turned around and saw Matt Martin.

"Oh, holy crap, Matt. You scared me to dead" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to inform you that you can borrow my pencils. I have tons of them, you know?" he started and held out nearly 10 pencils for me.

I raised my eyebrows "Thanks, I guess". Since he still held out his hands like that, I decided to take one.

"No problem" he said winking at me. Then he walked away.

"Lemme guess" Jake said "That's another one?"

"Yeah" Nick confirmed.

"Hey guys" Oliver said as he came to stand beside me "I just saw Martin standing here. What did he want?"

"Let me borrow his pencils" I said closing my locker.

"And maybe you can take it and he won't even complain" Nick joked. We all laughed. Then I saw Joe walking to us.

"Great" I mumbled "What are you doing here?"

"My locker is right here. Oliver, move" he said as he opened his locker "Like I want to talk to you"

"Joe, Miley, we've told you guys so many times, KNOCK IT OFF" Nick glared at us.

"Geez, could you be any louder?" Joe said as he rubbed his ears.

"Hey guys" Kevin said opening his locker.

"Hey Kev" Nick said.

"Hey, I got a big news. You wanna hear it?" he asked.

"What's the big news?" Joe asked him curiously.

"I just had Gym class, and my teacher said I got in the school basketball team" he exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool" I also exclaimed.

"Yeah, And guess what, Miley and I…" Nick started but I cut him off "…really happy for you"

"Ok" he said confusing but shrugged it off "I gotta get to my English class, see ya". Then he walked to his class.

"Wow, I don't even know he's into basketball" I said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, me too" Nick said looking at Kevin's back as he walked away.

"I will be the one who doesn't care about it and go to my Gym class" Joe said and walked to the Gym.

"What's his problem?" Jaek asked me.

"Let's say Joe and Miley got some attitude problem" Oliver said earning a glare from me. Then we hurried to the History class.

In History class, Nick and Oliver showed Jake 5 more guys whom they said to be my 'admires'. Before our teacher came in, Zack, one of them, even winked at me. I sighed.

"I can't believe it" I said frustrating "Why can't they ever give up? Why can't they turn to Jessica or Angela? Or another girl? Why me?" I groaned. Then our teacher walked in and started teaching. As other times, I would just rest my head on the desk and didn't need to care about what the teacher said, he wouldn't care anyway. It seemed like reading about it at home is so much better than hearing it in class. That's why I always got the highest grades in the exams.

"Maybe because you always smile at them. You turn them down but you smile when you do" Nick explained in a 'duh' tone. I groaned in frustrated one more time and earned a glare from the teacher I didn't even remember his name. Come to think of it, he never told us what his name was. I opened the book so that it looked like I was reading it. Finally, when the bell rang, I couldn't wait but got out of the class as fast as possible.

**My 1st and 2nd chapter of "Can I be in love with him?". Just read and tell what you think in your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3 Basketball team, Music project

**I'm back. Chapter 3 is coming.**

THE NEXT DAY:

_Rang. Rang. Rang_. My alarm clock rang, plus, my dad yelling outside my room. Great. I groaned and turned off the alarm clock. But my dad, I had to yell back.

"BE RIGHT OUT" I lied on my bed with my eyes closed for another 1 minute. Then I got up, brushed my teeth, washed my face, walked downstairs for breakfast. When I went downstairs, I saw Jackson sitting there with his mouth full with cereal.

"Morning sis" he said still with his mouth full.

"Ewww, Jackson. Never talk to me with your mouth full and especially in the morning" I exclaimed. When I done having my breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"That's Nick, Lilly and Oliver. I gotta go" I said then walked outside.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Miles" Nick, Oliver and Lilly said in unison.

"Where's Kevin?" I asked them.

"He's helping Joe find his Algebra book. They're gonna be out here for a while" Nick explained.

"Why can't he just leave that jerk? He lost it, he takes it. Why do we have to suffer with him?" I asked them.

"Come on, why can't you wait for him? I bet if you lose your algebra book he would have waited for you too"

I raised my eyebrows at that sentence "Really?"

He finally gave up "Ok, fine. Maybe not. But he has to if he wants to go with us"

"He'd rather go to school alone than wait for me" I said "And so do I" I added. Then Kevin and Joe walked out.

"Finding everywhere in the house, then turns out he put his book in his bag" Kevin explained.

I sniggered. Joe glared at me.

"Guys. Can you just get along?" Kevin exclaimed.

"I don't wanna get along with an idiot" I said.

"Like I do"

"Guys, you wanna continue to fight and be late or go to school?" Oliver reminded us. Joe and I kept glaring at each other while walking to school. We saw Jake at the school gate.

"Hey Jake" I said. He turned to around to see us.

"Hey guys"

We walked to our lockers.

"What do you have first?" Jake asked me and Nick.

"Gym" we replied. "You?" I asked him.

"Chemistry" he replied opening his locker. Turned out, his locker was right next to Kevin's.

"Jake, can you change your locker with me?" I asked him hopefully "Or you can change with Joe"

"No way" Kevin answered instead.

"I ask Jake"

"I know. But I don't allow him to change with any of you" he demanded. I groaned and walked to the Gym with Nick behind. Walking in the Gym, I saw Andrew and Jessica were already there.

"Hey Andrew, Jessica" I said.

"Hey guys" they replied.

"So I heard Coach Hanson said we will be practicing basketball Tuesday, Thursday and Friday. And Sunday if necessary" Andrew informed us.

"After school?" I asked him.

"I think"

"And we have a project in Music class" I said.

"Don't worry. We'll meet up at my house after basketball practice. We won't have to submit it till the end of this semester" Nick said to comfort me.

After a few minutes, the rest of the class got in. Then Coach Hanson walked in.

"So yesterday, I got all the members in our school basketball team. You will be practicing after school on Tuesday, Thursday and Friday" he said.

"Can we know who the others are?" Jessica asked.

"No. That will be a secret. You will know after school" he said then came back to today's lesson. We learned about baseball. Theory, of course. We just sat there and waited till the bell rang.

While I was listening to Coach Hanson, I glanced over at Angela. She didn't look so concentrate. She was looking at something in front of her. I know that being in the school basketball team was the biggest dream of her life. She must be really sad. But I just can't let her in and take my place. I mean, I had also dreamt of this for a long time now and who knows, maybe I will be the one that makes our team win.

"Miley" Nick almost-yelled into my ears.

"What?" I asked him impatiently.

"The bell rang" he said obviously and pointed to the empty gym.

"Oh" I replied and quickly got to my locker. To my dismay, I saw Joe at his locker. I ignored him and opened my locker.

"Hey Joe" Nick said opening his locker.

"Nick" Joe replied still searching for his books. Nick sighed and took out his Biology book.

"Hey guys" Jake said opening his locker.

"Hey Jake" Nick and I said in unison.

"Hey" Joe said then walked to his next class. Jake stared at the back of his head.

"Ok, I'll pretend that it never happened" he said taking his Biology book out. Then we went to the Biology class.

After Biology class, we went to lunch. Joe and Kevin were there.

"Hey Kev" I said without even looking at Joe.

"Hey Joe, Kevin" Nick and Jake said in unison. Nick glared at me.

"Nick, and you, Jake right?" Joe asked him.

"Nick, Miley, Jake" Kevin greeted and like what Nick had done to me, he glared at Joe.

"Hey guys" Lilly appeared with Oliver.

"Hey" we all said in unison.

Lunch just passed by real fast and like usual. After lunch, Jake, Nick and I headed towards Music class. I bumped into Tommy at the door.

"Owww" I exclaimed rubbing my head.

"Oh, Miley, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you walking in" He apologized.

"As in she's invisible?" Nick asked Tommy in disbelief. He widened his eyes.

"No, of course not. She's definitely visible. It's just, I wasn't looking straight forward. I was glancing at Mary" he said pointing to Mary, his partner in Music.

"So, you'd rather look at her than look out for anyone at the door?"

"No, I mean I didn't intend to…"

"Just be careful next time" I cut him off rescuing him from answering Nick. If he didn't stop, I would laugh so hard.

"Nick, next time, don't torture him like that" I said as we sat down.

"Yeah, if she didn't interfere, I would have laughed really loud" Jake said.

"That's what he gets for liking my best friend" Nick said enjoying himself.

"If you keep doing that, I won't have any boyfriends" I said.

"Don't worry. If I like a guy, he would be your boyfriend" he said. I glanced at him "If you like him" he added.

"So my boyfriend is the one who both of us like?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Nick, it's my boyfriend, not yours" I said "I don't care about your love life, right?"

"It's different. I'm a guy. I'm supposed to take care of my best girlfriend, not letting her take care of me, ok?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"I have my dad and Jackson take care of that, ok? In case you don't notice, they're very protective" I said comforting him. came in, stopped him from saying anything else.

"Class, how are your projects?" she asked. We all groaned.

", aren't we supposed to give it to you at the end of the semester, why now?" Tommy asked her.

"Oh, no no. I'm just asking to see how you're doing. By the sound of this, I can say that none of you had done anything yet right?" she explained.

"We've got so many things to do" Nick exclaimed.

"Like what?" I asked him surprised.

"Basketball"

"Ok, first, you didn't play basketball yesterday. And second, is that all?"

He blushed "Whatever. We have to submit it at the end of the semester anyway"

I rolled my eyes.

"So, I'm thinking about forming a band" said.

We all groaned.

"What about our projects?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Anyone that's in my band will absolutely have a good grade on their project" she said.

We looked at each other with excitement.

"Now that's the spirit. I'm gonna spend this period for you guys to audition. So, who's first?"

When the bell rang, Nick and I were already on the band. Tommy was also on the band. The other 2 were Lisa Thompson and Chris Wilen. Chris was the drummer, Lisa and Nick were the guitarists. Tommy and I were the lead vocals. I would also be the pianist. And Tommy could be another guitarist. The schedule would be every Sunday, after basketball practice.

After lunch and 3 more classes, Nick and I went to the Gym to practice basketball. Jake came to be the audience.

When we came in, I saw both Joe and Kevin were in there. Nick and I widened our eyes.

"JOE?" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick? Miley? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked us surprisingly.

"Uhhh, we kinda made the basketball team"

"And you didn't tell me" Kevin accused us. We gave him an apologetic smile.

"What about you?" Nick turned to Joe.

"Well guess what, me too" he said smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, great. And I thought I wouldn't have to see his face" I said randomly. I could tell the he ignored me because he went to talk with his friends. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Can you two stop?" he asked impatiently.

"Stop what?" I asked him innocently.

"Stop doing you're doing"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Well I think you do"

Then Coach Hanson walked in, cut our conversation. I noticed Kevin glaring at me. And I knew I wouldn't get out of this. Not until Joe and I make up, which would never happen, so I can say I won't get out of this.

"Ok, you all know the reason why you're here. So any questions?"

Andrew raised his hand. "Andrew?"

"Why don't you pick from the freshmen. Why only sophomore, Junior and senior?"

"Because since the freshmen are new to this school, I don't want them to participate in this kind of activities. Are there any other questions? No? Good. So I'm gonna start now. You are gonna be divided into 2 groups to compete. I will call out the captains, and they will pick out their teams. Today, the captains will be the seniors. Guy seniors. So, Kevin and Luke. You know what to do"

Just like I had expected, Kevin picked me, Nick and of course, Joe. Jessica and Andrew were on Luke's team. My team also had Susan (the girl senior) and Nellie (the girl junior). Luke's team had Jessica, Andrew, Zoe (another girl senior), Jane (another girl junior) and Cole (a guy junior). Well, if I didn't mention before, Cole also had a crush on me. I didn't know how big it was, but he asked me out no less than hundred times. And I turned him down also no less than hundred times.

After the game, my team won. Coach Hanson handed each of us a bunch of candy. I rolled my eyes.

"Candy? We're not kids anymore" I whispered into Nick's ears when Coach was out of hearing zone.

"Well, we're not. But you and Joe kinda are" Nick said looking at me. I glared at him.

"Thanks for your participation today. We'll have another practice on Thursday. So be prepared"

As soon as I got out of the Gym, I went to look for Jake. Finally, I found him on a bench in the school ground.

"Hey Jake" I said. He looked up.

"Oh, hey Miles. You're done? Where's Nick?"

"Here" Nick's voice appeared behind me.

"So, are we going to your house now?" Jake asked Nick.

"Yeah"

"Do we need to wait for Kevin and Joe?"

"Well you can wait for them if you want" Nick replied looking at the guy's locker room.

"No way. I think we need to go fast or it'll be too late" I said right when Jake could open his mouth.

"We're on the band" Nick reminded me.

"He's not" I pointed at Jake.

"He's in our group. We'll have the same grade. Don't worry" Nick assured me.

"Can we just go?" I started to be mad and walked off first.

Nick and Jake followed me right away but I could tell that Nick wasn't too happy.

At Nick's house, we sat on a couch in the living room. Nick had a guitar. I went to my house to get mine. So that both of us would have the guitar.

"First, what is this song about?" Jake asked.

"How about a girl really likes her neighbor but he has a girlfriend?" I asked them.

"Not bad" Nick commented.

"Yeah" Jake agreed.

"So how about '_I see him everyday_

_Through the window of my room'_" I sang out.

"I see him everyday through the window of my room?" Nick questioned "Isn't that like peaking?"

"What do you have that's better than that?"

"Why can't you just change it into 'We see each other everyday'?" he asked.

"Yeah, that way it could state that the girl and his neighbor are best friends, not some 'he doesn't know her' kinda thing" Jake said.

I sighed "Fine. Then how about '_I looked up to the window of my room_

_Just then I saw you were doing the same thing_

_You saw me and you smiled'"_

"Do we have to do the window thing?" Jake questioned "Why don't we introduce the characters first?"

"Like how?" Nick asked him.

"Like this: 'He is the hot guy, I am a loser. No one else knows this but I'm his neighbor'. How about that?"

"Not bad" Nick said.

"But is it a little harsh?" I asked them "Just 'I'm a loser' like that?"

"It rhymes" Jake said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. But just make it rhyme in a different way. Better words"

"Like what?" Nick asked me impatiently.

"I'm thinking. Writing songs is the thing that you shouldn't rush" I said pulling out a thinking face.

"We're home" Kevin informed as he and Joe walked inside.

"Writing a song?" Joe asked when he saw us sitting with 2 guitars.

"For a project in our Music class" Nick explained.

"Ms. Robson?" Kevin asked us.

"How'd you know?"

"Luke has Music too"

I looked at the clock.

"Nick, I think I have to go" I said.

"Yeah me too" Jake said also standing up.

"Fine, we'll continue some other day" Nick said.

Jake and I walked outside.

"So is this your house?" he asked pointing at the house right next to Nick's.

"Yeah"

"You guys are pretty close, huh? So how come you and Joe are so uncomfortable with each other?"

"We weren't really fond of each other when we were a lot younger"

"But you, Nick and Kevin are best friends. Joe is also best friends with Lilly and Oliver"

"Yeah, that doesn't change anything" I said "So you walk home or what?"

"Walk"

"Ok, then bye" I said walking inside.

"Bye" he said.

**Please review.**


End file.
